The invention relates to roll towel dispensers with feed levers which extend through the dispenser cover and in which the lever operates a drive mechanism to rotate a feed roller to feed the web through a dispensing outlet. Dispensers of this type are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,769; U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,552; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,117. The last two patents involve the use of a driving arrangement employing a gear segment or gear rack which is connected to the actuating lever and which drives a pinion gear to translate the reciprocating lever motion into rotary motion of the feed roller. The inner ends of the actuating levers disclosed in these patents are supported on parts located within the cabinet interior and the free ends extend through a slot in the cabinet which permits the cover to open and close without interference with the lever or drive mechanism. The structures illustrated in these patents also require relatively complex and expensive assemblies which are supported within the cabinet interior on the cabinet.